The Theory of You and Me
by Sakura Kinoshita
Summary: Drabble/One-Shot Collection featuring Edward Elric and Sakura Haruno. / 6: Doll - Sakura was mad and it was his fault.
1. Nice

The Theory of You and Me

 _It all started when a sun-colored boy met a girl named after a flower. Since then, science can't seem to conclude what they will become of each other. Only time will tell._

 _Oneshots and drabbles featuring the relationship between Edward Elric and Sakura Haruno._

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist. All characters and settings are owned by their respective owners (Masashi Kishimoto, Shounen JUMP, Hiromu Arakawa, and Shounen Gangan)

* * *

 **Theory 1: Nice**

 _We were strangers, starting out on a journey._  
Anastasia

* * *

 _Resembool, Amestris. Year, 1904._

Uncomfortably, the boy shuffled his feet upon the dirt road. He refused to give eye contact to the girl in front of him, let alone, acknowledge the other newcomers before him.

His mother apologized numerous times over to the girl's parents but it wasn't enough to quail the tension between the two children.

"He just has a hard time meeting people. I assure you, Edward is a good boy."

"No need to apologize, Mrs. Elric." The male traveler waved his hand in reassurance as his wife beside him nodded.

"Besides, it can't be helped that my daughter inherited my hair color – I know folks around here think we're already an eyesore."

Soon, Mrs. Elric gently pushed the frowning blonde boy forward.

"Edward, I want you to apologize to Sakura." She said softly.

He clenched his fist and looked up ever so slowly at the new girl in front of him. The first thing he saw were green eyes staring back at him with unending rivulets of tears. Edward could not keep his frown tight like he wanted to. She was just so sad? Pitiful? No, that wasn't the feeling he was getting from her. He was getting something else – it made him think of that feeling five-year-old boys get from girls.

 _"Cooties"_ was the word his kindergarten classmates used to describe it?

Also, why was he the _one_ to say sorry? She was as much to blame for this like he was. She had the weird hair-color first! It was the first thing he noticed so he had to comment!

"Edward…"

The boy took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

His 'Sakura' sounding more like a 'Saku _wa'_ amidst his deep set scowl. His mother then pressed on.

"Now say something nice about her."

His golden eyes scanned her face. He can't say something about her hair so, he had to look for something else. After a quick glance, he found it.

"…"

With a deep breath, he prepared his words.

"You have… a _really_ big forehead!"

After that, what Edward earned from her was not in the least honorable. A red hand mark stained upon his cheek whilst the girl screamed, burying her face in her mother's lap.

And that was the last time Edward Elric was ever going to give _any_ girl a compliment.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I wanted to try my hand in writing short drabbles and one-shots to practice my writing so I decided in doing the crossover ship I love the most! I hope you enjoyed. The title may also change but I guess it sort of explains the uncertainty of how this relationship is going to blossom? Who knows?

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome!


	2. Sun

The Theory of You and Me

 _It all started when a sun-colored boy met a girl named after a flower. Since then, science can't seem to conclude what they will become. Only time will tell._

 _Oneshots and drabbles featuring the relationship between Edward Elric and Sakura Haruno._

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist. All characters and settings are owned by their respective owners (Masashi Kishimoto, Shounen JUMP, Hiromu Arakawa, and Shounen Gangan)

( * ) – Meaning for the word or phrase will be after the chapter.

* * *

 **Theory #2: Sun**

 _The sun will come out tomorrow.  
_ _Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you.  
_ _You're always a day away.  
_ Annie

* * *

 _Resembool, Amestris. Year, 1907._

The heavy downpour came unexpectedly. Outside market areas and shops were forced to close as the farmers pulled in their animals back in the barn. No one had imagined that rain like this would come – it was even more surprising that this type of weather persisted for many days.

It caused problems for the quiet town folks. They were not able to properly look after their farm nor were they able to travel. Cars were not very common and walking on foot was a dangerous hazard in itself.

The only thing that they could do was watch and wait.

Sakura tapped her tiny hand upon the window, brushing the cool glass with her fingertips. Opening her mouth, she blew on its surface; her hot breath creating a fog. Using it like a makeshift whiteboard, she began to draw things that she fancied like flowers, dogs, rabbits, and stars.

Children her age were easy to entertain indoors but having to stay put for many days because of the storm, their little bodies had a limit to staying stagnant. Thus, they will become bored.

The pink-haired girl pressed her lips to a frown. As much as she had loved the rain, she wanted to run around and play outside. She missed the feeling of rolling on the grass, catching butterflies, and watching the starlit night sky.

Pressing her nose on the glass, she sighed.

"Mama, when will the rain stop?" She whined.

From the kitchen, her mother was preparing dinner. Hearing her daughter's little voice, she leaned back to look at her daughter properly from the doorway.

"Soon."

"When is soon?"

Mrs. Haruno shook her head. She knew how much her daughter disliked being cooped up at home, which was why she tried to quail Sakura's impatience as best as she can.

" _Maa, maa*_ … why don't you come and help me with the cooking, hm?"

Sakura had no choice. She might as well help her mother while the rain fell. Before she could get the chance, the phone rang.

"Ah! Sakura, can you get that for me? My hands are full."

" _Hai!*_ "

Her face immediately lit up. She wondered who could it be. Zipping her little feet to the phone situated on the table, she tiptoed and reached for it.

"Hello?" She answered, tipping the receiver closer to her ear.

" _Pink Forehead, are you there? Over."_

Sakura huffed, displeased about the nickname she was stuck with.

"No fair. I don't like that name, Red Shrimp. Over!"

" _Well I don't like that name either! Change it. Over."_

"Not if you change mine first!" Sakura argued, her cheeks puffing in anger.

The person on the other line shared a frustrated sound and was silent for a moment. Finally, they answered back.

" _I want to go outside. Over."_

Sakura paused and then softly replied. "Me too. Over."

" _I want to play with you too. Over."_

"Me too. It's no fun without you. Over."

She smiled as she climbed back on the couch, being careful with the long cord that was attached on the phone. Sakura loved talking on the phone like a walkie-talkie with him. It made the dreary day seemed a little less long.

" _When do you think it will be over, Sakura?"_

"What?"

" _The rain?"_

"Soon."

" _Soon? When is soon?"_

Sakura tapped her lips and wiggled her toes. She then looked back at the rain. For once, it didn't sound so heavy. She had a feeling that by the end of the day or at most, by tomorrow, it will be pass on. The clouds will clear for the blue skies and then, the bright yellow sun will come out.

Like the sun, she will see his bright yellow hair and toothy grin again.

"When I finally see you, Edward."

* * *

 **Terminlogy and Phrases:**

1) _Maa, maa –_ It's a Japanese sound phrase that expresses or means "my, my" or "come on now"

2) _Hai_ \- "yes" in Japanese


	3. Milk

The Theory of You and Me

 _It all started when a sun-colored boy met a girl named after a flower. Since then, science can't seem to conclude what they will become of each other. Only time will tell._

 _Oneshots and drabbles featuring the relationship between Edward Elric and Sakura Haruno._

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist. All characters and settings are owned by their respective owners (Masashi Kishimoto, Shounen JUMP, Hiromu Arakawa, and Shounen Gangan)

( * ) – Meaning for the word or phrase will be after the chapter.

 **A/N:** In case you didn't know, the timeline goes from childhood to adulthood. There will be snippets of AU but I will mark it beforehand.

* * *

 **Theory #3: Milk**

 _Anything you can do, I can do better.  
_ Betty Hutton and Howard Keel

* * *

 _Resembool, Amestris. Year, 1907._

Lunchtime was the best part of the day for most children, especially at the local elementary school. It was finally spring so that meant the school will finally allow them to eat outside with their class. With picnic tables set up and teachers prepping for the chaos that may happen, the children excitedly ran out of the doors and scrambled about, picking where they want to sit.

In Resembool, there was a special lunch tradition* where the school children prepare and serve lunch for each other. On one large table, there were food trays, pots filled with the meal of the day, a basket full of bread, and boxes that contained glass bottles of milk. Each week, the teachers assign at least five students to serve the lunch on a tray for their class. It was a way for them to hone their teamwork and attentiveness to their tasks.

Once the students were served, they happily sit down on the tables and eat.

Alphonse Elric's eyes sparkled with glee whilst examining today's lunch special. It was ham, lettuce, bacon, and mayonnaise sandwich with hot, steaming corn on the side lathered in butter. Alongside the two main dishes, there was a small salad bowl and bread sticks. Finally, their drink was the usual - a glass bottle of milk.

"I think this is the best lunch set yet!" Al exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. He was always happy for any type of lunch he received but today, it looked exceptionally delicious.

Beside him, his friend Winry agreed. "I know! I am so hungry - my tummy was making more noises in reading class than me."

"That's cause your tummy is annoying like you." Alphonse's older brother, Edward, teased. As always, this earned a smack on the head from the blonde girl.

Alphonse let out a breath and shook his head. His brother just didn't know how to think before he wanted to say something. They were only a year apart but Alphonse was allowed to be in the same class as him. The Elric brothers could be mistaken for twins, sharing the same blonde hair and golden eyes - but the two were so different from each other and everyone in the class knew it.

Often, people would describe as Alphonse being the mature one of the two for he was soft spoken, gentle, and polite. Edward, on the other hand, was abrasive and did not care for what other people thought of him. Whatever comes in his head, Edward will bravely say it, regardless of the other person's feelings. Also, if one were to squint, their appearances were not entirely the same. Alphonse carried a darker shade of blonde and his eyes had a slight brown color to them than the regular gold. Edward, however, was golden all over - from his sun-kissed hair to his golden hues.

Despite that, Alphonse can pick up on Edward's social cues. If Edward teased or joked about someone - even if it sounded rather harsh - he knew, deep down, his brother cared. He just didn't know how to express it well. Their neighbor and friend, Winry, was the same way and was aware of Edward's actions but she couldn't tolerate it like Alphonse because of her sensitive nature. This explains why she frequently hits him, with or without a wrench.

"Ouch! I was _just_ saying!"

"Big brother, you have to learn how to be nicer." Alphonse advised as he opened the spoon and fork container.

"I am!" Edward claimed, defensively. He frowned as he heard Winry's 'hmph!' and decided to focus on his food. "But yeah, this looks so good! And I can't believe we can finally eat outside. No more eating in our stuffy classroom!"

He stretched and stuck out his tongue, eager to take the large sandwich in.

"Time to dig in!" Without any type of shame, Edward chomped on the sandwich, some of the bacon juice trickling out the corner of his lips. Winry rolled her eyes and Alphonse chuckled.

"Such a pig." Winry muttered under her breath and focused on her corn first.

As the Resembool trio enjoyed their lunch, someone else joined them at their table. Winry's blue eyes looked up and smiled at who it was.

"Sakura!" She shouted, motioning her hands to sit across from her. Alphonse waved with a smile on his face. Edward was amidst chewing down his sandwich.

The pink-haired girl expressed slight disgust, which Winry nodded her head to show the share in sentiment.

"He's having a good time with that sandwich isn't he?" Sakura pointed out.

"Ignore him." Winry groaned but then smiled. "Do you want to play later at the swings?"

"Yeah! I hope we get the good seats." Sakura beamed and the two girls giggled.

Alphonse enjoyed Sakura's company and he was happy that Winry was too. Sakura was a new girl that arrived in Resembool about a year and a half ago. Despite her staying here for that long, the newness never worn off. The town was a tight knit community and often, when travelers arrive from far off lands, people were suspicious. It didn't help that Sakura carried a vivid hair and eye color combination.

Nonetheless, she was like any other child - carefree, energetic, and loved the outdoors more than anything. Alphonse liked playing with her and Sakura being a part of their group of friends was a fresh change of pace. Winry also gained a female friend for she was regularly surrounded by boys.

"What if Al and I wanna take the good swing seats?" Edward spoke up, mayonaise smudged on his lips.

"First, you have something on your lip. Ew. Second, ladies first! Winry and I called it." Sakura argued and handed him a napkin.

Begrudgingly, Edward took it and groaned about how the girls were being unfair.

Lunch time was going by quickly and there was only a short time where everyone could eat. Many of the students gobbled down their food because they need to clean up before the next class cycle. Their teacher also told them that, no matter what, they have to finish their meal. Anything left over and thrown out was something that was frowned upon.

"Ed! You can't just throw away that full glass of milk. That's wasteful!" Winry scolded with her hands on her hips.

"I hate milk, you know that."

"Big brother, it's healthy and harmless. It won't hurt you." Alphonse chimed in.

"Al, it's disgusting. It's off white liquid that came out from the nipples of a cow and god knows what else is in there." Edward snapped and pushed the milk away.

"And that's why you'll be short forever!" Winry teased, earning a glare from him.

Edward fumed, steam coming out of his ears. "Who you calling a bean?!"

"You, you bean!"

"You take that back!"

While Edward and Winry jabbed at each other, Sakura held her stomach. She ate so much that she couldn't finish her milk. Halfway through, she placed the glass down and moaned.

"I can't finish my milk anymore… I'm too stuffed."

"Do you want me to drink the rest for you?" Alphonse offered thoughtfully.

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. I love milk." Alphonse kindly took Sakura's milk glass and placed it on his lips, drinking it.

Edward's focus snapped away from his squabble with Winry and saw how Alphonse was interacting with Sakura.

"Thank you, Al! You really are the best!" She giggled and clapped her hands.

Alphonse scratched his head and smiled sheepishly. "It's no problem. Anything to help."

The way she reacted to Alphonse with the redness in her cheeks whilst she smiled caused a nervous pang in Edward's little chest. A weird thought had crossed his mind about Alphonse for the first time.

For just a split moment, Edward almost considered him as a rival.

* * *

Alphonse became the special milk man in the course of a few weeks after.

Whenever Sakura could not finish her milk, she immediately asks if Alphonse was okay to have it. Alphonse happily obliged and never rejected her. In return, Sakura would give him a special snack she would bring to school. Alphonse's kindness caught Winry's attention as well and she, too, would compliment him in his milk-drinking ability.

"With the way Al is drinking the milk, he'll be the one _taller_ than you!" Winry would say, which irked Edward.

But it wasn't the only thing that bothered him.

The growing closeness between Alphonse and Sakura were becoming more noticeable to him.

After school, he finally stepped his foot down and confronted his younger brother.

"What's the deal?"

Alphonse looked up from his alchemy book. "With what?"

"You know what!"

"Big brother, I won't understand unless you tell me."

Edward's frown deepened but for Alphonse, it only amused him. He was able to tell when his brother was actually mad. This time, he wasn't.

"You like Sakura don't you?!"

Immediately, Alphonse knew what this was about. A light bulb suddenly turned itself on inside his head. Even though he was seven-years-old, Alphonse was a lot more smarter than what people perceived him to be.

"Yeah. I do."

Edward was taken aback. "W-What!"

"I mean, she's nice to be around with and I like playing with her too. Plus, she's pretty with the red ribbon in her hair."

His older brother's face twisted hilariously that Alphonse tried his best to keep a straight face on.

"You only like her as a _friend?_ "

"No, I like, _like_ her."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I like - _like_ \- her."

"So, you really like her… as a friend?"

"..."

"Well?"

Alphonse turned away from him and focused back on his book. "Nope."

"Gah!" Frustrated, Edward smudged his face together with his hands and let out a muffled scream.

Alphonse liked teasing his brother; his level-head was something of a weapon against his ever-so prideful brother. Edward always liked to be on the top but Alphonse knew how to take him down effectively if he wanted to.

"Al!" Edward stomped his foot. "Which is it?"

"I told you. I like her."

"That can't be, Al. It's just… not okay!"

Alphonse raised an eyebrow, "What makes it _not_ okay?"

"Er…" Edward scratched the back of his head, reddened in the face. He was stumped for words but he knew he didn't like it! He did not like it at all and it bothered him even more that Alphonse was somewhat making fun of him.

"If you don't have anything more to say, then, at least help me figure out this equation."

Reluctantly, Edward owned up to his defeat. "Fine…"

For Alphonse, he knew the real reason why. He was also the first to realize the underlying feelings his brother had for Sakura. However, he wasn't going to make that known. Not yet.

But he could give him a gentle push.

* * *

The following day, Alphonse decided to enact his plan. Once he heard the bell ring for lunch, he knew what to do.

As they scuttled out into the open-air lunch area and grabbed their trays, Alphonse and his brother joined Sakura and Winry at their designated table. The girls were already chatting about what they had done in class and were making plans on going to the slide during recess.

"Hey Winry. Hey Sakura." Alphonse greeted in a cheery voice.

"Yo." Edward said quietly, turning his face away from them. Winry only gave him a face whereas Sakura, surprisingly, looked concern.

The two of them sat down and began to eat. After conversing about the usual things of school, homework, teachers, and what they will do after, lunchtime quickly went by and it was time to clean up. At this time, Alphonse prepared for the special question.

"Al," Sakura called to him. "Can you drink my milk again today? I can't finish it."

"Oh…" Alphonse placed on his best pout. "I'm sorry, Sakura. Not today because I'm already full."

Edward's ears perked up, hearing his brother turn down Sakura. Looking up from his food, he watched as Sakura's face dropped. With her green eyes downcast, Edward couldn't help but feel something internally, urging him to do something. Sadly, he didn't follow through and let the situation unwind itself in front of him.

"What about you, Winry? Can you drink mine? It's only a little left." Sakura asked.

"Sorry. I'm also stuffed. Plus, drinking more than one glass of milk makes my stomach woozy." Winry apologized.

Alphonse grinned. "Why not ask Ed?"

" _Huh?"_

Edward and Sakura yelped in surprise. They said that in unison and it surprised them. This caused Edward to blush but then, he waved his hands.

"Are you crazy Al?! You know I hate milk!"

"I know that, big brother, but she's only got a little left." Alphonse pointed. "You can just pinch your nose and drink it in one swoop."

"No way! I will never, ever drink it."

Winry clenched her fist, feeling protective of Sakura. "Come on, Ed! Stop being a bother and help! It's healthy! You don't want to be less than 3 feet forever!"

"Shut up!" Edward crossed his arms and pointed his nose up in the air. "I am not gonna drink that liquid and that's final!"

Sakura's lips quivered and took her tray. She stood from her table, taking the milk glass with her. When Edward took a look at her, he automatically knew she was about to cry. If there was one thing he knew about Sakura, she hated to throw something away that wasn't finished. It wasn't in her nature to.

"Way to go, Ed." Winry stood up alongside Sakura, "Come on Sakura. Let's go to the slides okay and away from the boys!"

Alphonse couldn't believe his plan failed. At the very least, he thought his brother was going to swallow his pride and help out a bit. It was no use that his brother knew what he didn't like. Edward always stuck to his word. He was about to to reprimand him for upsetting Sakura's feelings until he saw a blonde blur quickly reach towards Sakura.

It was almost like slow motion.

Edward's small hand then grasped on Sakura's half finished milk bottle. Sakura didn't have enough time to react nor could Alphonse. Opening the cap, Edward heaved in a brave breath and used his one free hand to close his nostrils. Pressing the tips of the glass upon his lips -

He drank the milk.

Sakura gasped. Winry covered her eyes. Alphonse felt panic because he felt like the world was going to implode and come onto itself. Never, in his short six-year-old life, was he ever going to witness this unexpected act. This was a once in a lifetime event and it was a big deal for any young 3rd grader who knew of Edward Elric. Soon, their classmates stumbled on this occurrence and stopped to watch with baited breath.

Edward gulped down the milk and swallowed every last drop of it. When the glass was finally lighter, he slammed it on the table with a victorious smile on his face. His placed his hands upon his fist, expressing his momentous achievement against the putrid liquid. Alphonse couldn't help but applaud his brother's success.

"There!" Edward smirked proudly, looking at Sakura in the eye, "It's gone and empty all the way to the bottom!"

Inspecting the glass bottle, Sakura's eyes broadened. He was right. There was not a drop left.

Edward crossed his arms and scratched his nose. "Heh. What do you think? Edward Elric ain't afraid of this white cow pee."

The pink-haired girl was quiet for a moment. When Alphonse turned to her, he saw something in her eyes that would never compare to how she would look at him. Was it adoration? No, it was definitely more than that.

"Edward…" She began softly.

"Yeah. What is it, Sakura? Are you going to give me your praise? Admiration?"

Sakura walked over to him and slowly pointed her index finger at his face.

"Please wipe that milk mustache off your lip. It's really… gross."

Nearly doubling over, Edward used his sleeve to remove the remnants of milk off of him. "Blech! Disgusting, stupid…"

He muttered, trying to wipe it off as Sakura simply laughed. Soon enough, Edward joined her by putting on his wide grin. Winry sighed in relief while Alphonse simply felt proud.

His plan had worked.

* * *

 **Extra:**

"Brother, come on, this is ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? This all _your_ fault, Al!"

"How is it _my_ fault?"

"You pinned it on me to help her and now-,"

The sounds of vomit emanated from the bathroom stall as Alphonse leaned upon the door.

"Brother, how are you doing?"

The only response that came from him was gurgle and then, a spit.

"Ed…"

"I hate you, Al! Why didn't you stop me?!"

"You were too fast to catch."

"But _you_ were right there! Yuck, disgusting…"

"It's not disgusting brother and you're overreacting."

Edward groaned, "Once I'm done spitting and brushing my teeth from all of this - I'm going to _alchemify_ you into a fish!"

Alphonse rolled his eyes. When will his brother ever realize how much he actually cared about people, let alone, Sakura?

At least, he was finally able to get his brother to drink the milk.

* * *

 **Terminology and Phrases:**

1) _In Resembool, there was a special_ _ **lunch tradition***_ _where the school children prepare and serve lunch for each other…_

This isn't necessarily a term or phrase but I wanted to explain for those who don't know. I work in a Japanese school and it's customary for children to serve their own food to their class, not with a cafeteria lady. Because of this, their lunch eating time is cut short and they have to rush. There is also a mentality instilled in them that they cannot be wasteful so they must try to finish everything - even if they don't like the food. Children will sometimes ask their classmates to finish the food for them or help them eat it. This is called _kyushoku_ in Japan.

For the sake of the story, I thought it was nice to add that little cultural aspect.

 **After-Notes:**

This was longer than I had expected but I had fun writing this. I wanted to expand more on the other characters aside from Edward and Sakura. Plus, it was fun writing through Alphonse's perspective. He knows how to outsmart Edward more than anyone. You'll see him come up more, along with our favorite mechanic - Winry. Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome!

Also, don't worry. Edward isn't lactose intolerant. He's just a drama king about his resentment for milk.


	4. One, Two, Three

The Theory of You and Me

 _It all started when a sun-colored boy met a girl named after a flower. Since then, science can't seem to conclude what they will become of each other. Only time will tell._

 _Oneshots and drabbles featuring the relationship between Edward Elric and Sakura Haruno._

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist. All characters and settings are owned by their respective owners (Masashi Kishimoto, Shounen JUMP, Hiromu Arakawa, and Shounen Gangan)

( * ) – Meaning for the word or phrase will be after the chapter.

 **A/N:** In case you didn't know, the timeline goes from childhood to adulthood. There will be snippets of AU but I will mark it beforehand.

This chapter was inspired from a Gilmore Girls episode. The chapter title is a dead giveaway at what is about to happen.

* * *

 **Theory #4: One, Two, Three**

 _Resembool, Amestris. Year, 1908._

"Do you want to play a game?"

Sakura's eyes green eyes snapped out from her short daze as it landed to Winry's sky blue pools.

She smiled at her friend.

"Sure."

Winry let out a giggle. It was recess time at the playground and there were children running about. The two girls, one blonde and one pink-haired, were sitting at the bench together as they talked about topics that ranged from anything that interested them.

Sakura shifted her body to face Winry as she explained the game.

"I learned this from Lisa this morning." Winry began, "It's really fun!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, eagerly waiting for her.

"Well! Get on with it, Winry!" Sakura pressed.

The blonde laughed as she leaned close to her ear.

"The game is called **'One, Two, Three, He's Yours'**." She whispered, "It's really easy. All you have to do is look around at potential boys that could be your 'future husband'. First, you close your eyes. Count one, two, three and open them. The first boy you land your eyes on is your future husband."

Sakura expressed a look of surprise. The two of them were eight-years-old now and for some reason, her entire class of girls were already curious about having boyfriends and who was the cutest in their class. Sakura hadn't really been on the mindset with boys, partly because she was around two boys often – Edward and Alphonse. Boys, especially crushing on them, weren't an important factor in her life… yet.

On the other hand, Winry seemed to catch the boy crazy bug. It shocked Sakura since to her, it seemed as if Winry only cared about being a mechanic up until now. Then again, Sakura had been catching her best friend looking at other boys in the class more often.

Winry noticed her hesitance and pouted, "Aw, come on Sakura. Please play this game with me!"

"Okay, okay…" Sakura sighed on her friend's insistence.

In response, Winry let out a cheer. "Thank you! Now, close your eyes."

"Wait," Sakura held a hand up, "What if I don't like the first boy?"

"Then, you close your eyes again and count from one to three. The second boy you open your eyes to be someone that you think is better than the first."

Sakura smiled mischievously, "Well, what if I don't like that boy either?"

Winry grinned, "Then, the third boy is the one you would have to settle with. No buts, ands, ifs, or changing!"

The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes but shrugged. She was going to have to flow with it.

"Close your eyes."

Sakura followed Winry's instruction and shut her eyes. Out loud, she counted.

* * *

" _One, two, three…"_

* * *

"He's yours!" Winry shouted, signaling Sakura's eyes to open.

When she opened them, her eyes had landed on…

"Mr. Brown!" Sakura yelled in disbelief.

"The janitor?!" Winry hollered out a laugh and held her stomach at the first result. Sakura clenched her fists and shook her head.

"Stop laughing!" She ordered in embarrassment. Sakura couldn't accept that her first try and boy was – the janitor. Not that anything was wrong with Mr. Brown but he really, _really_ old.

"Wanna try again?" Winry wiped a tear from her eye as she looked at the red and frustrated face of her friend.

Sakura nodded, "Yes!"

She gestured a hand to allow her to begin as Sakura closed her eyes once more. Inhaling and exhaling out a breath, she started over again.

* * *

" _One, two, three…"_

* * *

"He's yours…" Breathing out the final words, Sakura opened her green eyes and hoped for a better option.

"Who did it land on?" Winry asked, leaning towards her.

"Eugene."

"The glasses boy with lots of allergies?" A face of disapproval came on Winry's face as she crossed her arms. "Are you sure?"

"I mean, Eugene's really nice and smart…" Sakura defended.

"Nope. There has to be someone better."

Sighing, Sakura wasn't sure if she was enjoying the game anymore. It sounded interesting at first but now, as she played it, her options seemed so… well, it wasn't right for her to judge. Nonetheless, she had to appease Winry just this once. She didn't want to upset her.

"Alright. One last chance, right?"

Sakura clutched her chest and started again.

* * *

" _One, two, three…"_

* * *

"Hey! What're you guys doing?"

A voice broke off Sakura's concentration. She soon opened her eyes and it stared at amber gold hues.

Looming over her with his ragged, sweat-filled blonde hair, Edward tilted his head. He had obviously finished playing an active sports game with the other boys in class.

"I've been calling your names for last three minutes." He said.

Winry huffed. "Ed! We were playing a game!"

Edward stuck a tongue at her and the bickering between two blondes had erupted. Sakura shook her head at the two as Alphonse followed behind Edward.

"They're at it all over again…" Alphonse noticed and Sakura agreed with his comment.

"Winry's mad because Edward interrupted our game." Sakura gestured towards the two, "But its fine with me. I wasn't really into it as much…"

Alphonse stared at her for a moment and inquisitively asked, "What were you playing?"

"It's a game called One, Two, Three. It's kind of a girly game. All you do is close your eyes, count from one to three, and open your eyes. Whoever your eyes land on first will become your future husband or boyfriend."

The younger Elric scratched his chin. "Hm… well, Edward interrupted while you were playing right?"

"Yes."

He smiled, almost teasingly at the pink-haired girl. "The first person you looked at was big brother."

Alphonse's words sunk in and slowly, Sakura's face became a darker shade of pink and red. She then stood up.

"No! He doesn't count!" She screamed incredulously.

Her outburst halted Winry and Edward's argument on the side. The two blondes looked at her.

"Who doesn't count?" Edward asked, not knowing what had just occurred between Sakura and his little brother.

Sakura turned to him, steam seemingly exuding from her reddened ears.

" _You!"_ She pointed before running out into the playground, leaving a dumbfounded Edward.

Winry scratched her cheek and turned to Alphonse, "What was that all about, Al?"

Putting his hands behind his back, Alphonse only gave a small smile. "Oh, it's nothing to worry about. She just realized something, that's all."

Bursting away from the playground and into the classroom, Sakura slumped against the door.

There was _no way_ that Edward was the one she would settle with.

"It's just a game!" She told herself, panting angrily through her embarrassment.

Thoughts were racing around her little head as she slapped her cheeks to snap herself out. Biting her lip, she straightened herself up.

"There's no way it's Ed. He's…"

 _He's yours._


	5. Plot Twist (AU)

The Theory of You and Me

 _It all started when a sun-colored boy met a girl named after a flower. Since then, science can't seem to conclude what they will become of each other. Only time will tell._

Oneshots and drabbles featuring the relationship between Edward Elric and Sakura Haruno.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist. All characters and settings are owned by their respective owners (Masashi Kishimoto, Shounen JUMP, Hiromu Arakawa, and Shounen Gangan). Sabrina is owned by director, Sydney Pollack and writer, Billy Wilder.

 **( * )** – Meaning for the word or phrase will be after the chapter/bottom of the page.

 **A/N:** In case you didn't know, the timeline goes from childhood to adulthood.

This chapter, however, is **AU** (Alternate), which means it is not part of the main Drabble/One-Shot continuity of this story. It is heavily inspired by the movie, _Sabrina_.

* * *

 **Theory #5: Plot Twist**

 _I don't know why or when or where.  
 _I feel suspended in mid-air, somewhere between a dream and a memory  
 _Where, then, and now…  
 _We meet somehow  
____ Michael Dees

* * *

 _Amestris. Year, 20XX._

For as long as I can remember, I had always admired the extravagance of the parties that were held next door.

Since I was six-years-old, I climbed the tree near the cottage where my father and I lived. The tree was very tall and I was told it had been growing from the earth even before someone lived in the area. The height and how sturdy it was made it easy for me to stay balanced as I watched the event in the great distance.

Despite how many years it had been, I was now twenty-years-old and going up the tree was still a favorite past time of mine.

Grasping onto the branch, I hiked myself up carefully, making sure the sounds were not enough to disrupt anyone that was within the vicinity.

The yearly autumn party of the Elrics was in full swing and I wanted the best view.

Lights ablaze and the soft jazz music blaring from the other side of the tall fence, my green-eyes brightened at the sight of the grand mansion with its large backyard. Their parties were always held with grace and sophistication. The people that attended it were no exception. Men were groomed and wore the finest of suits and/or tuxedos whereas the women were glamorously dressed to the nines with their jewelries and expensive gowns.

Outwardly, I often expressed to others that I didn't care much about the high-class and the wealthy. However, these were the times that a part of me wished I could be a part of that world.

"How wonderful…" I breathed dreamily, sitting myself up on the same branch to watch as I did those many years ago.

"This habit of looking at the Elrics and their parties is something you never grew out of, isn't it Sakura?"

I jumped, nearly doubling over. After letting out a yelp, I looked down below to see who it was.

"Dad! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I shouted but not too loud for anyone to alert my watching presence.

From below, I saw my father's kind and gentle face. He had his usual uniform on – the black suit and tie. Upon his head was – as he likes to call it – "nifty" driver's hat that situated over his faded pink and grey colored hair. Despite his elder age and wrinkles on his apricot skin, there was a twinkle of youth in his green eyes that often made him look young and vigor to most.

My father, Kizashi, was one of the people that I held close to my heart. I look up to him for, ever since my mother died, he was the one who raised me to the strong woman I am today.

He let out a chuckle, "You know I'm always the one to catch you during these times."

I frowned, though, jokingly, "Yeah and one of these days, you sneaking up on me will result in me falling out of this tree…"

He scratched his chin, "You're agile and quick enough but if that happens, I will catch you. I don't want anything to hurt my little girl."

I rolled my eyes and huffed. "You're still treating me as if I'm a baby."

"And you will always be to me, Sakura."

My heart swelled. My father knew the right things to say all the time. My stubbornness, he often commented, was something I got from my mother. Luckily, if he knew how to deal with my mother then he definitely knew how to deal with me.

"Don't worry," I waved my hand, "I'm always careful and remember, my hand and eye coordination is pretty good. I've been doing _judo_ since I was ten-years-old."

"I know, I know." My father walked over to the bottom of the tree and touched its trunk. "How is it up there? Anything interesting going around the Elric Residence?"

One thing to note is that my father was the Elrics' chauffeur. Before I was even born, it was the one job he always had and it helped support my family. Regardless of his position, my father also became a longtime friend of the family. He knew the patriarch, Van Hohenheim, and was close to him before his death. He had been loyal to the family and to them, they considered him a person they cherished.

As a result, I had grown alongside the Elric family and knew Van Hohenheim's children.

And yet, I still felt like there was a gap between us.

Particularly with one of the sons and heirs of the Elric family.

My cheeks blushed at the thought of him. The windswept blonde hair, those steely light-colored eyes, and the well-built physique that women often admired him for. He was the cool yet troublemaking son of the Elrics and was one to always be in the tabloids of most celebrity/socialite magazines.

 _Russel Elric._ _ *****_

I whispered his name blissfully in my mind. I can picture him easily – his face turning to me and holding my hand. He would then lead me to the dance floor and the music would soften. Everyone's eyes would be on us – at only Russel and me.

"Sakura?"

My father's voice snapped me out from my short daydream. I held my breath and shook my head. Silly fantasies – why did I always get caught up in them? From six-years-old till now, my mind would always wander. I thought I had better control by adulthood.

Remembering my father's question, I looked back down. "Uh, nothing really. Everyone is socializing and dancing like they always do…"

I heard his fingers drum against the trunk. "So _he's_ not there yet, is he?"

I gulped and twitched. The only time I was annoyed at my father was his penchant for knowing when I would think about Russel. He knew of my long, buried childhood secret and affections. The only man that ever made my heart beat as fast was the second eldest son of the Elrics.

"Really, dad? Do you have to bring _that_ up?" I snapped at him.

"I've known that the big party isn't the only thing that would interest you."

Biting my lip, my eyes stared back over the fence at string-lights and the chattering. As if on cue, I saw him.

Emerging from the double doors of the grand, brick-built mansion, there he sauntered out with his white suit and black tie. His wavy bangs, as always, were slicked back in a fashion that men would envy and women would have the urge to brush their fingers on. He came out with his usual pose – one hand in his pocket and the other hand would be grasping onto the champagne glass.

Thanks to peering from the tree over the years, I knew how he carried himself and where he desired to go. I could tell he eyed his friends and colleagues, integrating himself into their conversations in a charming matter. Women, from young to old, would whisper to themselves how handsome and cultured he was.

Following his entrance would be the rest of the family. I glanced at the twin boys that tagged along in their tailored suits. They were the youngest sons of the family, Alphonse and Fletcher ***** Elric. Both blonde-haired and wide-eyed, they were the precious apple of their older brothers and their mother's eyes. They were almost identical except for their different colored eyes – Alphonse with his gold-brown and Fletcher with his greys.

Whenever I would see the boys, they were always eager to talk to me. Out of the family members, the twins were the ones I got along with the most.

Running out and automatically going to the buffet table, the twins marveled at the array of food. I let out a small laugh. They were growing really fast.

Finally, the last two members of the family walked out. Arm-in-arm, the eldest brother, Edward, and his mother, were greeted by the crowd.

Trisha Elric, despite her age, was a beautiful woman. Recognized for her class and kind disposition, she was a woman who knew what was best for her family and for the people she had loved. After her husband had an untimely death, she did what she could for her sons and the business. Coming from a middle-class family, others often didn't consider her as knowledgeable in the world of the rich and famous but in the end, Mrs. Elric climbed to the top with her unfailing consideration for people as well as her wits.

She was someone who I had aspired to be and after knowing her for a longtime, she was the most welcoming woman I had ever met.

Then, there was the eldest son, Edward Elric.

With his long blonde-haired tied into a pony-tail and his golden-eyes, Edward held a presence that expressed no-nonsense and intelligence. I was never particularly close to him, even when I was a child. Not only with our eight-year difference but Edward and I never found common ground with anything. He was the most adult and the most responsible, added with a short temper that could easily scare someone away. But, as his mother says, the rare times when he smiled – the world would stop and brighten.

It was hard to believe for me because he always scowled.

Currently, Edward had been the head of the Elric business after his father had died. He had been making progress with investments and networking. It was said that the company had never seen such an improvement for a long time and it was all because of Edward's efforts. His choice of employees and members of the board were also impeccable; he chose people he knew that were trustworthy and cared about the company as much as he did.

On the other hand, Edward and Russel were considered opposites. Both were wealthy but handled it in a different way; Edward focused more on the welfare of the business and Russel enjoyed the laid-back extravagance. His bad and cool boy demeanor was something that irritated Edward frequently. Since they were children, the worst sibling fights I had ever witnessed were from the two of them. It didn't help that during their younger years, Edward was shorter in height than his younger brother, Russel.

To me, though, I can tell Edward was only being the older brother and wanted what's best for him.

Still, even with Russel's flaws, there was something fascinating and mysterious about him. The times when we were growing up, there was more to his character aside from "rich playboy" that the magazines play him up to be. Russel was friendly, witty, and had a big heart like his mother. The times where I would see him comfort the twins and help out were my favorite things about him.

However, even after knowing him for so long, in his eyes – I was only the plain Jane daughter of the family driver.

With my short, flyaway pink-hair, alien-green eyes, and my larger-than-life forehead, I was hardly characterized as someone that would be with Russel. Most of the time, I never thought much on my appearance. I knew my good points – my career, my schooling, my skills, my close-knit circle of friends, and the guidance of my father.

But my unending feelings for Russel – fueled me to become better than what I am in terms of intelligence and even, appearance.

So maybe, just maybe…

He could notice me.

Just once and not have him see me as the "friend like a sister" girl.

"He really is your _Achilles'_ heel." My father commented, noticing how quiet I was when Russel walked into the party. We both watched as he was lost in the sea of people and only coming onto the dance floor when he managed to have a beautiful woman at his side.

"Oh please." I absent-mindedly replied. I still reject it every time my father presses on my feelings about Russel but I knew all too well, he was right.

I was in love with him.

* * *

This was my last night living in the small cottage next to the Elric Mansion.

Last week, my acceptance letter to a medical internship overseas was sent in and for a year, I will work my way into becoming the doctor I dreamed to be.

The place I was sent to would be in Aerugo, a country that laid in the southern border of the land-locked Amestris. My father and his other friends had congratulated me and stated that Aerugo was a bountiful country that was next to the Great Sea. It was much more humid but the greenery was endless. The people were also hospitable, willing to help anyone from far and wide. It was also different in terms of politics for it was led by monarchy.

"Maybe, you might even have a chance to meet some royals," My father told me that night as I was packing my things. As usual, he sat in his favorite arm-chair by the fireplace of our small and cozy cottage home. Books were all around us thanks to my father's constant thirst for knowledge and finding the pleasure in reading. His motivation to always learn something new was a trait I had shared with him.

"I heard the prince and the princess were uptight jerks though," I replied brusquely, remembering the newspapers that featured the royal scandals. My father only laughed at my brutal way of pointing out things.

It was after I had watched the big party of the Elrics that I would prepare a new chapter in my life. I felt a mixture of feelings – anxiety, excitement, exhilaration, and curiosity. I had only been out of the country once and it was to go back to my parents' home country in the East. But that was so many years ago and now, I will be going on my own for a long time.

It was a scary and daunting feeling but I trusted my own bravery. My father, on the other hand, often gave me hints about how he would miss me. It was understandable; it was just him and I our whole lives. Sometimes, I worry for him.

"It's just for one year," I assured him as I shut the last of my suitcases.

I could feel him smile a bit sadly behind me. "I know and I'm happy for you."

"I will call you every day." I said.

"You don't have to."

I placed my hands on my hips. "Make sure you eat three times a day."

"I will."

"I'm serious. No matter how busy you are taking a drive, I want you to eat something."

"Yes, Sakura."

"Make sure the Miss Elisa fixes you something good every day. You know she is the best cook for the Elrics and for you."

"Of course, Sakura, of course."

The more I reminded my father to take care of himself, the more I worry. I had never been so far from him. Even though I steeled myself for many days about this trip, the longing in my heart to make sure he was okay stirred within me. Tears erupted and I could barely manage the words out of my lips.

"A-And always go to sleep in time. I-I know you love watching movies or r-reading books till late in the evening b-but I-I'm not here s-so…"

I felt footsteps come into my direction and warm arms held me. I felt such a small little girl that wouldn't let go of my father's hand on my first day of school. It felt embarrassing but, in all honesty, it was a moment deserved.

"And here I was thinking you wanted to get out of here as fast as possible," He brushed his fingers through the back of my hair as I leaned into him.

"I – dad, I'm going to miss you."

"I know."

He pulled away for a moment and planted a kiss upon my forehead. As he did during the days of my boo-boos and fearing boy cooties, my father wiped the tears from my eyes. He didn't say anything more and only smile remained on his face. Right then, I knew he both trusted me and believed in me.

"But, since the time you were in your diapers, I wanted you to chase your dreams. This is the opportunity. Go for it." He advised me one last time.

I hugged him tightly.

"Your mother would be proud." He said within my hair. "As I said, you're stubborn like her. You don't give up."

"I like that."

"With that said," Gently placing his hands on my shoulders, he looked me in the eye, "Shouldn't you be able to also say your feelings and goodbye to _him_ as well?"

My eyes broadened, staring into my father's own green hues. I immediately knew who he was talking about. The twinkle was once again evident in his eyes; the twinkle of mischief and yet, support.

I gave my father one last kiss on the cheek and ran as fast as my legs could take me to the mansion next door.

* * *

The Elric Residence was a grand mansion that was so large that it could look like a castle. It was seated upon elevated land surrounded by tall evergreens with grand lake situated behind it. It was said to be established by the first patriarch of the family from many generations ago.

Vines filled some of the brick walls of the mansion as I approached the double-doors on the front. The tall, white Doric columns encompassed the entryway only gave one an intimidating atmosphere. It made me realize how I didn't think about this all the way – I was going to basically _confess_ to Russel Elric! The feeling of panic was hastily making its way into my chest. I needed to breathe.

How the _hell_ was I going to do this?

As I said before, Russel and I, though we had grown up near each other – I don't necessarily think he noticed anything beyond me being the chauffeur's daughter. From the times he met me casually to even attending the Elric household holiday events, there was always an unseen distance. In addition to that, whenever asked about me, Russel was always vocal with how he viewed me as a "little sister". I don't think he ever noticed the way I looked at him nor did I have the boldness to say anything.

Despite this, my feelings still grew and stayed the same for Russel.

I knew I'd regret it if I don't say something. I knew that was what my father had wanted for me. Whether or not Russel felt the same way, I still had to take a shot.

Straightening myself up, I, Sakura Haruno, will not back down from this.

I pressed the elegantly decorated doorbell next to the double doors and knocked three times.

As usual, the Elrics' head maid and cook, Miss Elisa, had answered the door.

"Good evening, Miss Haruno," Her honey-filled voice greeted me along with her pleasant smile, "What brings you here so late after the party? Has your father forgotten something again?"

"Not at all," I smiled, "I came here for a different purpose."

"Really? And who are you here to see? Is it Mrs. Elric?"

"Er, no. I want to…" I took the deepest breath of my life. "Is… Russel available?"

Miss Elisa paused for a moment and then, the smile on her features only widened. I gulped and sighed internally. My longtime crush on Russel was known throughout the household workers, thanks to most likely my father's mouth. Fortunately, they were good people and knew how to keep a secret. Miss Elisa was one of the few that supported me into coming clean with my feelings.

"He's upstairs in his bedroom. And he's alone." She pointed while moving aside to let me in the house.

Hands clenching with nervousness, I stepped inside. The main entry room of the home was as glamorous as the outside and I noticed that they had repainted and refurnished the wood upon the grand staircase. The chandeliers were gleaming strongly as I could hear the workers cleaning the remnants of the party.

Before I could go on, Miss Elisa grabbed my arm.

"Good luck, dear." She winked and I simply reacted with a slight blush. Soon, she let me go and gestured for me to go up the stairs.

Miss Elisa soon left me to my devices. Staring at the winding staircase, I knew there was no turning back now. The multitude of steps were the levels I needed to take to reach to him. If ran off now, it would be all for nothing and then, I would blame myself for being such a coward. Sakura Haruno was no coward! These feelings were needed to be said, even if it meant my heart could possibly be broken.

Each careful step I took, I felt the beat of my heart growing stronger and stronger. The lump in my throat was forming again and the more I got closer, the more I was beginning to forget the proper words I had wanted to stay. My palms were already clamped and sweaty; I was going to be a mess by the time I reached his room.

As I found my way to the top of the stairs, I gazed down the long hallway. I could see one wooden door wide open.

Peeking in the room, I checked to see if he was actually there. Instead, I heard him rummaging in his walk-in closet out of view from me.

Gently, I knocked on the side of the door. The movement stopped momentarily, signaling that he heard me.

"I hope I'm not bothering you."

There was a stirring from the closet.

"I just – came to say goodbye." I added, twiddling my fingers together. I swallowed a few times and prayed that I wouldn't mess this up.

However, the universe had other plans for me. I felt the large bedroom become smaller and smaller, almost suffocating me. My breaths felt short in my chest and it didn't help when I heard his voice respond to mine.

" _What?"_

Footsteps were coming and the redness only swelled upon my cheeks. Immediately, without thinking –

"Don't come out." I told him abruptly.

Silence then followed and the sound of steps retracted from exiting the closet.

I shut my eyes.

I inhaled.

And then, I let out the longest exhale I had ever felt in my life.

"Please don't come out," I repeated again, "I – I don't know if I can get through this if I see your face now."

Another pregnant pause; I could almost feel the tension between us and his desire to come out. Nonetheless, he didn't and he stayed still, listening.

" _Okay."_

I sighed in relief at his affirmation, albeit inconspicuously.

Bravely, I shuffled my feet into the bedroom. I had only this one chance to be set my feelings straight. Though it wasn't the ideal picture I had in my mind, I wanted to say this to Russel.

"I wanted to say that I'll be leaving tomorrow for Aerugo and I…"

I stammered, collecting my thoughts.

"I will be gone for a long time and I don't know if I'll have time to come back for visits or holidays…" The right words seem to disappear from my mind as I continued, "I know it's not really important and I don't really expect much for you to think about it since there are a lot of things in your mind and I'm simply just – _Sakura._ "

I bit my bottom lip, feeling like I was getting off tangent. I clenched my fists close to where my heart was.

"What I _meant_ to say is that growing up alongside you, I feel that I know you more than anyone else. Regardless of what people whisper about you or what the magazines say – you are more than what they paint you to be. The kindness that you have always given me and how you are supportive and welcoming, especially to a girl who – who sometimes has _doubts_ about herself."

Remembering the fleeting times that Russel had done for me – from simply saying words of encouragement about my career choice to patting me on the shoulder. It was all the traits since childhood that I had fallen in love with him for.

Now, I wanted him to _see_ me. See beyond just the driver's daughter or the girl next door or even, the _"she's like a little sister to me"_ type.

"You are one of the people I care about the most – someone close to my heart. You have such a big heart for your family and anyone you extend that to. I know sometimes the pressure gets to you but you always come out strong." This time, I felt like I could do this and end it the way I wanted it to.

"Russel know that someone far away is thinking about you."

I stepped a bit closer to where the closet was. Maybe, I can be able to see his face after all.

"And also… that someone – far away – loves you deeply, more than anything. Always."

Soon, the nervousness and unease immediately disappeared from my body. From a six-year-old child until now, I was able to confess my feelings. A part of me had regretted that it took this long to finally say but I figured it was time and –

It hit me, like slow motion.

The moment _Edward_ emerged from the closet was not at all what I was expecting. No, it was an unforeseeable event and – how the _hell_ could I be so stupid?!

How? Why was _he_ in _Russel's_ room?

I was unable to ask him that because it took a long while for me to let it sink in.

I was frozen.

I barely could remember what happened next. I recalled hearing his voice and those sharp golden eyes looking at mine with concern but other than that, he _wasn't_ Russel.

He was the elder one. The hot-tempered older Elric son that had no time to ever look for love or seemingly understand it!

The room was spinning and before I knew it, all I wanted to do was get on the plane and never come back.

I'll never be able to face Russel – no – the family ever again now that one family member knows my feelings.

And it happened to be Edward!

"Wait!"

I could hear him shouting in the distance as I dashed my way out of the home. I thanked myself for the stamina I received from all the after-school judo lessons I had. The only thing I wanted to do was disappear…

I had screwed up.

* * *

 _Russel._

Before I could even be aware of it, I sobbed.

And that's when I made a vow to myself.

 _Pinning after a man and not being able to say something after all this years – how pathetic can you be, Sakura?_

 _Longing and feeling hurt and blaming yourself –_

 _Why did he have to be that person to make you feel this way?_

 _Now, someone else knows._

I couldn't stop the droplets of tears streaming on my cheeks.

 _I'll show them._

 _I'll show Russel._

 _I can find my worth._

And from then on, my troubles were just the beginning.

* * *

 **Terminology and Phrases:**

 **1) Russel Elric –** He is a canon character that was featured in the 2003 Fullmetal Alchemist anime. He was also a character from the Fullmetal Alchemist novel stories. His real name is **Russel Tringham** and he is an alchemist that impersonated Edward Elric because he was after a research that required him to do so. For the sake of this story, I made him a younger brother to Edward.

 **2) Fletcher Elric –** He is another canon character from the 2003 Fullmetal Alchemist anime. His real name is **Fletcher Tringham** and he Russel's actual younger brother. His personality is very similar to Alphonse, which is why I made him his twin in this chapter. Fletcher impersonated Edward's little brother, Alphonse in the anime/novel story.

 **Author's Notes:**

I really wasn't expecting this chapter to be so long nor did I plan for it to be in first-person perspective. It was really fun to write.

Currently, I do not have a Beta reader so I tried my best to edit and rewrite as best as I can. If there is still lingering grammar errors or sentences that do not make sense, I apologize for that. I will reread it even after it has been posted and update it if I see something amiss. For now, there isn't anything that I caught.

Please leave some reviews and/or constructive criticisms. It is highly appreciated.


	6. Doll

The Theory of You and Me

 _It all started when a sun-colored boy met a girl named after a flower. Since then, science can't seem to conclude what they will become. Only time will tell._

 _Oneshots and drabbles featuring the relationship between Edward Elric and Sakura Haruno._

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist. All characters and settings are owned by their respective owners (Masashi Kishimoto, Shounen JUMP, Hiromu Arakawa, and Shounen Gangan)

 **A/N:** In case you didn't know, the timeline goes from childhood to adulthood.

( * ) – Meaning for the word or phrase will be after the chapter.

* * *

 **Theory #6: Doll**

 _The most intimate thing we can do is allow people we love most  
 _To see us at our worst.  
_ _At our lowest,  
 _At our weakest.  
 _True intimacy happens when nothing is perfect.  
____ Amy Harmon

* * *

 _Resembool, Amestris. Year, 1908._

"I hate you, Edward!"

Barely having enough time to react, Edward was shoved down on the wooden floor with a loud thud. With wide golden-eyes, he watched in shock as Sakura had burst out tears; cheeks bright red and a deep frown on face. She whipped her head around and ran out of the room. He heard her stomps from the down the hallway before leaving the house altogether.

After a few moments, Edward managed to recollect himself from what had just occurred. This was the first time that the pink-haired girl yelled at him in such a way that he wasn't able to muster a smart-mouthed response. Then again, a small voice inside his head told him that it wasn't appropriate.

Sakura was angry – _very_ angry that Edward could have sworn he saw steam coming out of her ears. He had never heard that word come out of her lips, especially towards him.

Getting up, he rubbed his aching behind. "Ow, that hurt."

Sometimes, he was surprised at how Sakura could exert such strength in rare moments. For such a small eight-year-old, he never knew how much energy she had in her little body when pushed to the edge.

Right now, that didn't matter.

Sakura was mad and it was his fault.

* * *

"How can you be so mean, big brother?"

His younger sibling, Alphonse, who was there to witness 'incident' between him and Sakura, spoke up. Edward was both shocked and annoyed – well, mostly annoyed – when he mentioned it. He knew both him and their other friend, Winry were there to see it happened. Edward groaned; his blonde friend was also probably furious at him for what he did to Sakura. There was a high chance his head would meet the wrath of Winry's wrench one of these days.

"Come on Al, I don't need you to lecture me right now!" Edward whined, turning away from him whilst focusing on the alchemy book in his one hand.

Alphonse frowned, "You should say sorry to her."

"I tried, Al, but she won't take it."

"That's because you don't sound like you _mean_ it when you say it."

Edward glared at him in the corner of his eye. Whenever Alphonse spoke with such words that were considered 'wisdom beyond his years' – as what Granny Pinako and his mother puts it – Edward was tempted to zip his mouth shut with alchemy. Ultimately, Alphonse was right. Apologizing and comforting people weren't Edward's strong points; he always had to be the tough older brother that had a reckless attitude.

Truth to be told, Sakura had been ignoring him since their 'incident', which occurred about two days ago. From then on, Sakura had refused to look nor speak to him. Whenever they were in school, she had stopped playing with him when he would ask. Brushing him off and running over to either Alphonse or Winry, Edward watched her as she gave her genuine smile at them and completely disregarded his existence.

Edward did _attempt_ to say sorry. Twice on different occasions.

The first time, he tried to get her alone when school had ended but he only received a cold shoulder and Winry coming out to yell at him. For the second time, he went to her house and knocked on the door, only to be met by her mother whom simply said Sakura didn't want to see him and that she would pass the message to her. Unfortunately, nothing ever followed up from that and Edward was left in the dark.

Two days without talking was long and daunting for a kid. Usually, Edward would let it go easily but for some reason, it felt weird not to have Sakura near him. Her vibrant pink-hair and bright green-eyes filled with happiness, it was out of place to not hear her laughter nor see the puff of her cheeks whenever Edward did something that would cause them great trouble.

Now, it was eerily quiet and strange for him.

He didn't like it in the least bit.

But Edward was stubborn. He didn't enjoy admitting at how he actually felt. It wasn't his style.

"Shut up, Al." Edward grunted, dismissing the topic and moving to other side of the study to get another book from the shelf. He heard his brother sigh behind him and mumbled something along the lines of him being too rash.

* * *

 _There was a special family occasion that was being held at the Haruno Residence and Edward was invited, along with Alphonse, their mother, Granny Pinako, and Winry. It wasn't a big event as they initially believed it to be like a birthday party. It didn't have balloons or bright party favors either but Sakura's parents had set up sweets, such as brownies and a vanilla frosted cake with candy flowers on top upon the buffet table._

 _There was also an aroma around the house that Edward had never smelled before. It was a burning incense that stung his nostrils slightly that he wasn't so sure if he could breathe. However, it strangely gave him a calm feeling that he couldn't quite describe as an eight-year-old._

 _Mr. and Mrs. Haruno welcomed them with kind faces as Mrs. Elric and Granny Pinako gave their contributed party dishes. Soon enough, the adults were grouped in together while the children had been left to their own devices. Immediately, Sakura became the child host and showed them what the event was all about._

" _Come this way!" Sakura gestured, a bright smile on her delicate features. She was dressed more formally than them with her short pink-hair tied in an ornate red ribbon. Her dress was also something that the trio of Edward, Alphonse, and Winry had never seen before. It had long sleeves, a large sash-like belt around her waist, and colors that were very extravagant for a young girl like Sakura's age. The fabric was red to match the ribbons in her hair and the décor was of bright yellow flowers with pink and green splashed all around it._

 _Winry was in awe that she wanted to have one while Alphonse complimented on how it fit her appearance. Edward, on the other hand, was more curious about the celebration as well as where the food was._

" _This is called a kimono." Sakura explained, "My mom and dad got it for me just for today."_

" _How much is it? I wanna ask Granny if I can buy one!" Winry gushed._

" _I don't know but maybe it's a lot of money, at least that's what my papa said." Sakura answered but it didn't sway Winry from mentioning it later to her grandmother. Sakura then led them to a room in the house that all of them had never been to. Once she had opened the sliding doors, they saw something magnificent._

 _A red multi-tiered shelf was at the center of the entire room. Upon it were figurines and objects that the children saw for the first time. They were positioned in both a fascinating and eye-catching way that they couldn't stop staring._

 _The figurines, or dolls as Sakura called them, were beautiful. Each of the dolls' faces were pure white but carefully crafted and painted to have expressive faces. The dolls were also clothed in the same style of dress that Sakura was wearing, albeit in tinier versions. Edward counted about fourteen dolls total; each were just as splendidly ornamented as the other._

" _Today is Hina Matsuri* or Girl's Day," Sakura said, finally explaining to them the name of the holiday. "In the country where I was born, my parents said that this was a very important day for every girl."_

 _Winry clapped her hands and bounced excitedly. "Wow! I wish Amestris had something like this!"_

" _You can! We can celebrate it together – that's why my parents gave you a gift too." Sakura giggled, moving towards the dolls. "This is the gift my mama and papa showed me. They told me these are royal dolls that celebrate Girl's Day."_

" _All the way at the top, look!" Sakura pointed. "That's the queen and king! Aren't they pretty?"_

 _Edward examined them and made a face. Dolls were never something he was interested in, regardless if they were fully colored and had cool clothes. To him, the dolls' style looked creepy because of the black drawn ink and the pale white faces._

 _Without thinking, Edward reached with his small hand and picked the kind and queen doll. Examining them, he was astonished to find out they were made out of porcelain instead of stuffing. He didn't understand why – weren't dolls made for playing?_

" _This king guy looks weird." Edward spoke, "And his queen is funny looking too."_

 _Sakura gasped, "Ed! What're you doing? You're not allowed to touch them."_

" _Why not? You dad says it's your gift and aren't dolls supposed to be played with?" He shook the king doll as if it was jumping up and down. "I am the King of Amestris. Bow down to me, peasants!"_

" _Ed, put them down!"_

" _Come on Sakura! It'll be fun! I can be the King, you can play the Queen and Winry and Al can be… uh, the other dolls." Edward said._

 _Alphonse was worried and placed his hands up, "Big brother, you should be careful with them and put it back. Sakura says so."_

" _But I'm bored. I wanna play since we can't eat yet." Edward groaned, "So here!"_

 _Making his way towards Sakura, Edward was going to give the other doll to Sakura but unfortunately, an untied shoe had prevented him from doing so. As soon as his one foot stepped on the loose tips of the tie, it didn't take long for Edward to come tumbling down on his face._

 _Then, the sound of shattering pieces followed and gasps from Winry and Alphonse were heard._

" _Oops." Edward spoke up as he saw the broken face of the Queen Doll and the lost limbs of the King Doll. The white shards were in front of him as well as other materials that came out from the dolls. He managed to grab them before standing up. A guilty feeling slowly stirred in his chest, especially when he saw Sakura's face._

 _She was frozen but her green-eyes expressed sorrow tinged with fury. Edward wasn't even given a chance to explain himself before Sakura grabbed the dolls from his hands and pushed him on the ground. Soon, the four words emanated from her lips and onto his ears._

 _Sakura said she hated him._

* * *

He recalled this memory several times on his head as Edward shut the book he was reading. Without a word, he got up and left the study abruptly. Alphonse called for him several times and tried to follow him curiously but Edward had gone outside and was nowhere to be seen.

Alphonse scratched his head.

"I wonder what that was all about…" He murmured to himself.

Edward didn't get far as he entered into the main town area of Resembool. Golden-eyes scanning around, he eventually found the place he was looking for. There was an abandoned area near the train station that used to be a children's park. Unfortunately, because Resembool was a small town and many people moved to bigger cities for better jobs, the park wasn't used as often. Instead, it became a place were abandoned materials had piled up.

The only times that Edward had ever came here was if he needed specific materials for his alchemy practice. Alphonse sometimes had accompanied him but felt the place was too eerie to search around. For Edward, it didn't give him that atmosphere and instead, considered it a good spot to pick up raw materials.

Scavenging for about thirty minutes or so, Edward had found what he was looking. Wiping a dirtied sweat from his brow, he grinned.

"Gotcha."

* * *

The following morning, Resembool was hit with another heavy storm. Rain was expected to flood some roads and it was advised that farmers should take their animals into the barns as well as stay inside until the weather calmed down. After eating breakfast, Sakura had to find something to busy herself since she wasn't able to play today.

Since Edward's mishap, Sakura was still furious at him. Of all the immature things he could have done, that was the worst so far. She knew Edward was reckless but she didn't think he would be that _dumb_ to do such an act. Just thinking about it made her feel displeased and he wasn't even in the room.

Crossing her arms, she sat on the couch in the living room and watched as the rain droplets fall against the window. Today seemed gloomier than usual and the pink-haired little girl sighed.

 _Maybe I should talk to him again._

Sakura thought wistfully, picturing Edward who tried to apologize but she only turned away from him. This was the longest she had ever ignored him but she couldn't fester her anger for him about the precious dolls. Slapping her cheeks together, she decided to preoccupy herself with drawing something on her sketchpad.

Soon, her attention shifted when she heard someone knock on the door. At first, she was going to get it until her mother beat her to the door. Curious, Sakura peered from the living area to see who it was.

"Edward! What are you doing here? It's pouring outside! Do you know how bad the – what's this?"

Her mother's voice echoed and Sakura saw Edward simply give her something before dashing out of view from the doorway. Mrs. Haruno called out for Edward several times before shutting the door with the wrapped package in her hand.

"Sakura," Mrs. Haruno shouted from the kitchen, "I have something her for you."

"I don't want it." Sakura immediately rejected.

Her mother entered the living area with a small smile on her face. She knew her daughter had a bit of a falling out with Edward. It saddened her to see her daughter refusing to talk to a close friend. Wordlessly, Mrs. Haruno approached Sakura on the couch with the box. Sitting down, she placed the box on her lap and glanced over towards her.

"It has a pretty wrapper on it, despite being wet." Mrs. Haruno inspected the package as Sakura 'ignored' her. "Hm, I wonder what's inside."

Focusing on her drawing, Sakura tried not to be interested but she couldn't help it. At the corner of her eye, she watched her mother intently as Mrs. Haruno untied the red ribbon and unfolded the lids. She saw her mother's eyes broadened with shock before softening.

"My goodness would you look at that."

"What is it?" Sakura piped up, forgetting that she was supposed to ignore her in the first place and bounced up. Her mother giggled and then moved closer so Sakura can have a better view.

"I didn't think Edward was already this good in alchemy. Mrs. Trisha was right; he does have the talent."

When Mrs. Haruno picked up the objects in the box, Sakura breathed out in amazement.

There were two pristine dolls made out of glass porcelain. Though the fabric wasn't necessarily made in the finest eastern silk, their clothing was still as breathtaking with the gold, pink, and red linings that were upon their miniature robes. The king looked more dignified than the previous version, his yellow-inked eyes narrowed as well as thin lips that were turned to a frown. The black royal hat was placed neatly upon his small head that had blond hair as he held a red fan in his nimble fingers. What was most interesting to Sakura was the newly built Queen Doll and her features. Instead of the famous, long black hair that cascaded down her back – the queen had long pink-hair and her eyes were colored in a jade color. Her mother had noticed it too as well as well as the familiarity of the King Doll. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

Finally, attached to the one hand of the King Doll – there was a note, written in crude handwriting:

 _I'm sorry._

Sakura's face softened and a warm smile appeared upon her lips.

"Shall we place them up on the shelf?" Her mother offered and gave them for Sakura to hold.

Brushing her fingers at the intricate result of Edward's budding alchemy talent, Sakura embraced the dolls before looking up at her mother.

"Yes!"

* * *

In the Elric Residence, the phone rang as Alphonse quickly ran over to pick it up.

"Hi! This is Alphonse Elric. Who is this?"

Once Alphonse heard the voice from the other line, his caramel-gold eyes widened with delight.

"Oh hi, Sakura." He greeted, carefully pressing the receiver on his cheek.

"You want to speak to Ed? I'm sorry – he's in the bathroom right now. What message would you like me to tell him?"

Alphonse heard her pause for a moment before she replied again. Alphonse's smile became wider and he nodded over the phone.

"Sure. I'll tell him that. Take care."

With that, Alphonse put the phone down and then shouted.

"Brother! It was Sakura!"

A loud sneeze was heard from the bathroom.

"R-Really? What did she say?"

"She said she forgives you!"

In the bathroom being dried and rinsed by his mother, Edward grinned.

"Great! I'll call her right away!"

"No, you won't do any of that sort, young man." Trisha huffed while wiping his nose, "You know better than to run outside in this rainy weather. Now, you have a cold."

"Aw, but mom! It was—," _Sneeze._ "Nothing!"

"No buts – off to bed rest!"

Hearing Edward complain to his mother, Alphonse shook his head and beamed. He always knew his brother had a big heart and who better than to convey that to their pink-haired friend. Alphonse had hope that sooner or later they would make up.

* * *

 **Terminology and Phrases:**

 **1) Hina Matsuri (ひな祭り)** -

Translates directly as **"Doll's Festival"** and also referred to as **"Girl's Day"** in Japanese. It is celebrated March 3rd every year. It is a holiday that celebrates a girl's health, prosperity, and hope for a good marriage. The main aspect of the holiday is the traditional seven tiered dolls that are decorated to  
commemorate the day. It is set up all throughout February up until March 4th where it is expected to be taken down immediately because of bad luck.

 **A/N:** Recently, there was a Hina Matsuri event where I lived in Japan and I couldn't help but be inspired to write down this story. Edward is such a little brat as a kid  
but he means well in the end.

Please leave some reviews and/or constructive criticisms. It is highly appreciated.


End file.
